The Mystery of Saiyaman
by Tru Princess
Summary: ***Complete*** A slightly A/U G/V Get-Together where Videl's quest to find out who Saiyaman is just might lead to something else...((Fin Up 1.03)) Review for the last time!!!
1. Confrontations

Chapter 1

_…Confrontations_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. So leave me alone.

**Author:** silverflower16@hotmail.com (e-mail me for updates)

**Warnings:** Maybe a tiny little ooc, but not really. Bad language too!

**Rants:** I just had it in me so I had to get it out. Review!

Videl slithered around the rusty dumpster trying to go unnoticed by the gangster who were having a heated conversation a few yards away.

"What do you mean you don't have the damn money," The bald, overweight man asked.  "I went through all the trouble to get this straight from the black market for nothin'?"

"I-It's not my fault Charlie.  My boss just for-"

Videl raised an eyebrow when she heard a gun being cocked back.

"I've warned you and your boss too-"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE FEINS!"

Videl peered behind the dumpster.  'Oh no, it's Saiyatrash.'

"Who the hell are you?" The man asked.

"The question is, who are you?" Gohan replied, with his high and clear voice.

"That's none of your business.  Now you get down from there and tell me who you are before I have to blast it out of you."  The man demanded pointing the gun at Saiyaman.

"No, no, no.  Using a loaded gun is dangerous.  I suggest you put it down, sir!"

"I ain't doin' nothin'.  You tell me who you are, and then maybe I'll consider it."

"Ok, but I'm not going to repeat this, so remember it well."

"I AM GUARDIAN OF THE CITY, FIGHTER OF-"

"What in the world are you doing," Videl exclaimed as she jumped out from behind the trash can."

"Err…what do you mean?  I was just telling them who I was."

"You're not supposed to tell them who you are, Jerk!  You're not even supposed to be here!"

"But they are criminals and I just wanted to…"  Gohan's voice faded out as he saw the look Videl was giving him.  It was far worse then his Mothers.

"Now look what you've done.  I was supposed to track down their boss, and now they're not even going to speak!"

"That's right nobody's doin' nothin'.  Don't either of you move a muscle until I'm in the car, understand?"

Before anyone could answer, Saiyaman disappeared.

"Wha-where did he go?"

'I'm up here!"

Everyone looked up and saw Saiyaman levitating in the air with the car in one of his hands.  'What a show-off', Videl thought.

"What in the world?!  You get down here with my car!"

"I'm sorry, but that's not possible," Gohan said as he placed it on top of a near by building."

"That's it!"  

The man shot at Gohan, but he easily caught the bullet.

"What is this guy?  C'mon, Charlie.  We'd better get out of here."

Both men took off in the opposite direction, but they were greeted with a kick from Videl to their stomachs.  Both men rendered unconscious and Videl crossed her arms as Saiyaman's feet softly touched the ground.

"Good job, Miss Videl! I couldn't have done it without you."

Gohan extended a hand, but Videl slapped it away.

"Do you realize, what you've just done?"

"Of course I do, we've just stopped two bad guys."

"No, you jerk! You've just ruined a carefully made out plan!  And now we don't have anything to help us track down two of the biggest gangs in the city!"

Gohan helplessly raised his two hands, trying to calm Videl down.

"Err..I'm really sorry Miss, it won't happen again.  Now I'd better go.  I wouldn't want to take up anymore of your time."

"Oh no you don't.  This time you're not getting away, until I find out who you are!"  

Videl stepped in front of Gohan.  He tried to walk around her but she wouldn't budge.

"Fine!  If you don't tell me who you are, I guess I'll just have to force it."

Gohan tried to run but she caught his cape and he fell backward. 

He quickly stood up and caught Videl's foot, as she tried to kick him.  

"Let me go, you jerk!"

He let go of her foot and she fell to the ground.  

"Oops.  Sorry, Miss."

"Grr…JUST TAKE THE STUPID TRASH CAN OFF YOUR FACE, THAT WOULD MAKE IT EASIER."

Videl had Gohan backed into the wall.

"I'm sorry miss, but I just can't do that"

"Why not!?" 

"Because it's a-"

Gohan couldn't finish.  Videl had begun to attack him full force.  He easily dodged each attack, but he didn't dare hit back.

"Please calm down, Miss.  You shouldn't be so angry."

"I have every right to do anything I want.  Now you just tell me who you are."

Gohan shot a ki blast in the air, and Videl looked up.  As soon as she was distracted, he jumped into the air.

"Huh?"

"Goodbye, Miss Videl.  I'll see you soon."

"No! Wait!  Get down here, you stupid Saiyatrash."

Gohan laughed nervously then took off into the air.

Videl watched him go and vowed that she would soon find out who he is.

**Remember, all stories are boring at first.  I'm sure it will get more interesting in the chapters ahead.  Sorry if it was also too short. Tell me what you think of it.  Later**


	2. Satan's Scheme

The Mystery of Saiyaman  
  
…Awful Ambitions  
  
  
  
Videl walked outside from her huge mansion and smelled the fresh air. She loved the spring evenings. They were quite refreshing. She wished that she lived in a more secluded area where she could have some decent privacy. Instead of lying in warm grass staring up at the stars she just walked around the city park.  
  
The park was quite full as usual, but no one ever seemed to notice her. It was a peaceful place where there were no criminals. There were just friendly children and their parents. Sometimes there were even people her age playing basketball but they didn't seem to notice her. It was okay though. She didn't want to be noticed she just liked to be left in peace. Videl sat a near-by bench and stared at the sunset. The sky was blended into different colors and it looked absolutely magnificent.  
  
"Look, look Mommy!"  
  
"What is it dear?"  
  
"It's a superhero!"  
  
Videl turned her head towards the direction were the toddler was pointing and her eyes widened. Saiyatrash was getting a kitten out of a tree. Videl gagged. How pathetic! After he handed the kids back the kitten they laughed and cheered and thanked him.  
  
"No problem, kiddies. It's all in a day's work!" He yelled with a genuine smile on his face.  
  
Videl rolled her eyes. She then spotted a kid picking on another smaller than him. She smiled evilly.  
  
  
  
"Hey kid!"  
  
"Huh? What do you want, lady?"  
  
"Listen, I'll give you two bucks if you do me a favor."  
  
"Five."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"You see that idiot in the costume over there?"  
  
"Yeah? What about him?"  
  
"I need you to make him bend over where I can reach the helmet on his head."  
  
"How am I supposed to do that?"  
  
"I don't know. Just think of something."  
  
"Alright lady, but you're gonna have to double the money."  
  
"Fine." Videl handed him a ten-dollar bill and he began to skip towards Saiyaman.  
  
Videl hid behind a tree. Suddenly the kid fell and began crying. Saiyaman turned around.  
  
"Hey there. Are you okay?"  
  
"Waaaahh!! I think I broke my leg and now I can't get up. Waaah!!"  
  
"Here. Let me help you."  
  
He bent over and suddenly Videl came flying out from behind the tree. She latched on to his body with her legs and began trying to pry his helmet.  
  
"Hey, Miss. What are you doing?"  
  
Videl just growled and began pounding out his head.  
  
"Please stop that!"  
  
"No way! I'm gonna find out who you are." Videl said through clenched teeth.  
  
Gohan was just waving his hands in the air and moving around in circles. Videl was blocking his vision.  
  
"But you already know Miss. I'm the great Saiy-"  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
Gohan gasped when he heard a click. She had got it open. He held it down and leapt into the air, hoping she would give up. But she didn't. He didn't know what else to do. He thought about letting go of her. She would fall but he would be fast enough to catch her.  
  
He removed his arms and held on tight to his helmet but she didn't fall. She had her legs wrapped around his waist. Gohan blushed and tried again to pry her off of him.  
  
"Please Miss. Let go!" He grabbed her legs and unwrapped them. She immediately went falling towards the ground but he flew back around and got her.  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"Huh?" Videl asked as she opened one eye. She looked over at Saiyaman and began to throw a tantrum.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT YOU SICKO. I'M GONNA TELL MY FATHER AND HE'LL-."  
  
Videl shut up when he put her down gently. Her cheeks were red and her hair was messed up and tangled. She brushed some out of her face with her hands.  
  
"You freak! If you ever try that again I'll-."  
  
Gohan held up his hands defensively. "But Miss, you were the one who jumped on me."  
  
"Well, I had every right to. And I have every right to find out who you are."  
  
Videl jumped towards him again but he leapt into the air. "You already know who I am. I am-."  
  
"YEAH I KNOW WHO YOU ARE. YOU ARE AN IDIOT WITH A RIDICULOUS NAME AND COSTUME."  
  
Gohan scratched his head.  
  
"Well if I'm so ridiculous, how come you're so determined to find out who I am?"  
  
Videl was dumbfounded. She just growled and flipped him off.  
  
Gohan became very nervous and took off into the air.  
  
"See you later, Miss."  
  
Videl stomped her foot. She failed again. No matter. She would find out who he was soon, but she just couldn't figure out how.  
  
**Mwahahaha!! I know how she's gonna do it but I'm not telling. I may tell you tomorrow. I may tell you a year from now. It all depends on the reviews!!! ;) Anyway, if you wanna know when I update just tell me in a review or E-Mail me. Bye bye!**  
  
~Princess~ 


	3. Questions

The Mystery Of Saiyaman .Questions, Questions, Questions.and no answers!  
  
**Forgive Me! I took way too long!**  
  
"Hey Gohan, hey Videl!" Erasa yelled as she approached them with Sharpner right behind her. "What have you two been up to?"  
  
"Oh nothing, just wondering what Gohan was doing yesterday." She said as she gave Gohan a death glare.  
  
"Please Videl! I've already told you, I was at home studying! Besides why would you think I'm him we're not alike at all."  
  
"Oh really. Well let me try a couple of tests. Saiyaman hates it when I look at him like this." She looked at him angrily and he quickly looked away. Erasa and Sharpner were already gone by then. "And he also hates it when I'm too close." She pulled the collar of his shirt down and him towards her till their knees were touching. "Like this." She whispered in his ear. Gohan pulled back, blushing an extreme red.  
  
"Well Videl, I'm sure anybody would be pretty nervous if you did that."  
  
"Gohan don't try to get out of this! I'm on to you. You and Saiyaman are the same height and color and even act the same! I know you're him." Videl yelled as she stomped away.  
  
***********************  
  
Videl flew in her copter, scanning for Saiyaman. Today would be the day she would find out just who he was. Suddenly she could hear her watch beeping. "What is it Sargant?"  
  
"Videl we need you're help immediately. There's a robbery at the Orange Star Bank!"  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
"Be careful, Videl. He's a sneaky one."  
  
Perfect. Now she could find out who Saiyaman really is.  
  
Videl jumped out of her copter onto the roof of the bank. She could hear screams coming from the inside. She went in through the emergency exit. It was completely dark. The robber must have cut all the electricity. She walked silently, carefully through the dark hallways. Suddenly a hand shot out from nowhere and grabbed her shoulder. She grabbed the hand and tried to swing them over their shoulder. They wouldn't budge. They let go and she turned around and tackled them. They both fell and Videl threw kicks and punches but none could land. That was surprising because it was pitch black. They continued to roll around the hallway. She discovered that whoever it was, was male because the accidental feel of certain body parts. Videl finally had him pinned down. She sat on top of him and held her hands at his neck.  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
Suddenly the lights flickered on and Videl looked at her opponent.  
  
"GOHAN!!"  
  
Videl leapt from on top of him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Uhh.I was here depositing something for my mom."  
  
"Where's the robbers?"  
  
"Saiyaman saved us and left. Now we're trying to find a way out of here."  
  
"Yeah but-!"  
  
"Who's there?!" A cop came from behind the corner.  
  
"It's me Videl and a.friend." Videl said as she glared at Gohan. Now she knew it had to be him.  
  
Gohan just smiled innocently.  
  
***********************************  
  
Videl lay in her bed, thinking. There had to be a way to find out of Gohan was Saiyaman. Maybe she could just ask him plain and simply. Gohan seemed like a nice person. Besides, even if he lied she would be able to tell. First she would ask him as a friend and maybe if he cared he'd tell her. Then she would go to another plan to prove it. Perfect. Tommorrow, her plan would go underway. Saiyaman is finished.  
  
***I'm sooo. sorry this is so short. I'm at school and this period is almost over. OMG! There goes the bell!! Review!*** 


	4. Mystery Revealed

**The Mystery Of Saiyaman**

_…Friends Don't Lie_

**_**Review, Review, Review**_**

****

Sharpner, Erasa, Videl, and Gohan all crowded around a small bench outside the cafeteria area.

"So. What are you going to do this weekend you two?" Erasa said smugly. "Apparently you two have been skipping classes together so I don't have to try so hard to think." She said as she winked at Videl.

"What? No way I've been skipping with him. I've been doing what I always do. What have you been doing, Gohan?"

Gohan stuffed sand which in his mouth and shrugged.

Videl narrowed her eyes and stood up, grabbing the collar of Gohan's shirt. She pulled him to her, their noses almost touching. Gohan swallowed the last of his sand which, almost choking.

"Now Gohan, you wouldn't happen to be lying to me, right?"

Gohan nodded fearfully, his wide eyes looking into her deep blue ones.

"So you're definitely not the Great Saiyaman, right?"

He shook his head once more.

"Remember, Gohan.  Friends don't lie."

She dropped his shirt and he plopped down into his chair. She leaned back in hers, still glaring at him. He looked away, trying to eat his lunch but how was he supposed with Videl's big, pretty eyes watching him the whole time.

Videl wanted to laugh.  He was like a little kid, trying to avoid trouble.  She just loved to make him nervous and jittery. It cracked her up. Several times she brushed her legs against his, teasing him purposely.  He blushed every time and tried desperately to pay attention to the other two teenagers' conversation. Towards the end of lunch, Videl made her move.

She scoot as close to him as possible, whispering in his ear. "I'll be here after school. You'd better be here as well." She stood up and left with a shocked Erasa, jealous Sharpner, and a VERY nervous, heavy-breathing Gohan to stare after her.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Gohan waited patiently for Videl. He wondered what she could want. She was acting very weird the last past days and he could only wonder what she had in that evil little head of hers.  He couldn't help but blush as she thought of her.  He had never felt this way. It was a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, as if there was something different about her.  He straightened up as he saw her walk toward him.

"Gohan, I'm glad you came. I have something important to tell you."  
  


"What is it, Videl?"

"Now Gohan, please don't get nervous or run away just answer the question calmly and honestly. As a friend."

Gohan looked into Videl's eyes.  She never seemed so serious before…or beautiful. Gohan shook the crazy thoughts out of his head.

"Sure."

"Are you Saiyaman?"

Gohan was immediately taken back.  She would never give up.  He was about to make an excuse but then he thought about her words. He wanted to tell her so badly but he just couldn't.

"No, Videl. You've got the wrong person."

Videl looked in his eyes a couple of minutes and concluded that he was telling the truth.  She was searching for the wrong person all along.

"Ok, Gohan. Sorry for bothering you."  

What Videl did next completely shocked both Gohan and Videl.  She couldn't justify it, but she knew it felt right.  She leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek.

Gohan pulled back, completely shocked and embarrassed, his red-face showing exactly how he felt.

Videl just shook her head in humor and went walking home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Videl raced to the bank.  Today would be the day she would unmask the idiot in the costume. Her plan was about to go underway…

_The Next Day…_

Gohan balanced his pencil on his nose, trying his best to try to stay awake.  He looked to both side of him.  Sharpner was knocked out and drooling on his desk.  At first, it looked like Erasa was actually paying attention but when he looked closely, Erasa was completely zoned out.  He looked passed her and Videl was smirking evilly.  He wondered what she could possible be thinking.  He couldn't believe what she did yesterday.  But every time he thought about it a feeling of guilt entered his mind.  She had asked for the truth as a friend and yet he had still lied to her.  He had to find someway to tell her before she found out it was really him.  She would never forgive him. Never. His thoughts were interrupted by a beeping sound from Videl's watch. Oh great.

"What is it, Sergeant?'

…

"A kid is being held hostage at Satan mini-mall?"

…

"I'm on my way."

With a quick not from the teacher Videl ran out the door. A couple of moments later…

"Mrs. Brister?  May I be excused to the restroom?"

The teacher studied him for a moment under her glasses.

"Okay Gohan.  But make it quick!"

Gohan jumped out of his desk and ran out the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Gohan, or Saiyaman, flew above the city, searching for the mall. His eyes scanned the whole area and when he spotted it he swooped down from the sky onto the top of the building.  That was weird.  There were no cop cars or anything.  He concluded that Videl had planned to sneak up on the criminal.  He went in through the emergency exit.  The mall was fairly empty.  In fact there were only a few people in there.  He searched around for Videl. He saw a couple of pig tails fly by a corner and he went after them.  He caught up to her but before he could call her, she walked into an empty room in the mall, which was soon going to be turned into a clothing store.  Gohan walked in cautiously and closed the door.  It went into an emergency lock.  Gohan pondered for a moment.  Maybe he was walking into a trap.  No matter he could get out.  Suddenly, the lights went off.  Luckily, there were still lights coming in from the entrance doors so he could still see a little in front of him.  He heard footsteps in front of him, so he followed their sound. As soon as the figure in front of him sensed him it sped it up.  Gohan quickened his pace as well.  Soon both of them were running. The figure suddenly stopped and Gohan struggled not to bump into it.  Suddenly, the light flickered on.

Videl smirked as she saw Saiyaman's shocked face.  He really did have a good body.  Too bad he wasn't Gohan.  She shook her head to rid the thoughts.

"Uhh..Well hello Miss Videl!"

Videl didn't say anything she continued to smirk.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Saiyaman, today is the day I find out who you are."

Gohan cleared his throat. 

"Well, I-"

Before he could finish his sentence Videl swung.  He easily dodged it but she kept swinging.  He dodged all of them but Videl didn't seem to give up.

"Please Videl!"  He yelled as he caught her wrist.  "This isn't really the way you should approach things." He caught her other wrist as she yelled in his face.

"Would you tell me who your were if I asked you?!"  

"I can't."

"Well then!"

Videl pulled her hands out of his strong grip.  He sure was strong.  Her wrists burned.  She jumped up and kicked him but he caught her leg.  She swung her other one and he caught that one as well.  He dropped her, hoping she would give up but she didn't. Before she could attack he jumped in the air.

"SAIYAMAN YOU GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT."  

Gohan gulped.  How was he going to get out of this mess?  He knew the doors were locked so that was out of the question.  Videl had him trapped.  He looked towards her direction but she was nowhere in sight.  Maybe she gave up.  He slowly, cautiously lowered himself to the ground.  He walked a couple of steps and out of nowhere Videl jumped on him.  They both tumbled to the ground, Videl kicking and swinging the whole time.  They rolled on the ground, Gohan trying desperately not to injure her.  It was really hard because Videl was trying to pull his helmet off.  He had to get her off of him.  He pinned her arms down on the ground while he fixed his helmet.  Suddenly a leg shot up and kicked him behind the head.  Gohan shook his head a bit.  He actually felt that.  He looked at Videl.  She seemed to have spotted his watch.  She reached for it and he pushed her as gently as he could.  She slid across the floor.  She tried to stand up but she fell back down.  Gohan gasped as he realized he might have pushed her a little too hard.  He ran to her.

Videl wished so badly that she could slap him but the trashcan on his head was in the way.  He actually had the guts to hurt her.  She saw him lean down to her and offer her a hand.  Time for Plan B.  She grabbed it and she was face to face with Saiyaman.  Suddenly, she pushed herself against him.

Gohan yelped as he felt her whole body press against his.  He tried to back off but she followed his every step till she had him backed up against the wall.  Gohan gulped as Videl reached up and grabbed his neck.  She pulled him down to her and with one last, unsteady breath; she kissed him fully on the mouth.  Saiyaman froze in complete shock.  This was her chance.  She grabbed his watch and pushed the small button, her lips still on his.  She pulled away and the figure in front of her gasped then the outfit disappeared to reveal the person she was actually hoping not to see. Gohan. 

_**Mwahahahahaha!!!! Remember, the more you motivate me, the faster I'll write. Later.**_

**_Princess_**


	5. Friends Don't Lie

The Mystery Of Saiyaman

...Mystery Revealed

***

Grrr....I am so pissed.  I've spent hours trying to get my stupid Microsoft Word to work but nothing helps.  I'm doing this with another program.  People, let us all say a prayer.  Pray that this chapter isn't too bad without my spell check! Amen! Anywayz, if I have numerous mistakes, please tell me in a review. (Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge.)

***

Videl continued to stare at Gohan in complete shock and disbelief.  He looked like a deer in headlights with his face a little flushed and his hair slightly ruffled.  He swallowed hard and Videl regained her composure...a little.  Fire burned in her blue-gray eyes and without even thinking logically, she slapped him as hard as she could.  He flinched a little bit but Videl's hand burned all over.  She cursed silently, waiting for him to say something. Anthing.  It didn't matter.  She planned to yell at him for whatever he said anyway.

"Vid-" Gohan started to speak but he stopped. He looked into Videl's eyes.  She seemed extremely angry and hurt.  Gohan felt so guilty.  They were really starting to become good friends. If only he would have told her.

"I'm sorr-"

"Don't even say that, Gohan," Videl said shakily.  She thought she would be able to give him a tongue-lashing but she felt so hurt.  And what made her feel worse was that sometime before she had planned this little scheme, she had realized that she had feelings for Gohan that was more than just friendship.  She actually had a crush on him.  The great Videl Satan had a crush on the person whose alter ego was the person she hated. She closed her eyes and slowly opened them again.  She cursed herself mentally when she realized that tears were brimming in her eyes.  She wouldn't let _him see her cry.  He had humiliated her more than enough.  With that one last thought, she ran towards the exit.  She heard Gohan call   her but she ignored his requests. That Jerk._

***

Gohan watched in horror as he saw Videl leave.  He couldn't let her leave.  She was his friend.  Gohan blushed even in the current situation.  She was actually more than a friend to him.  Yet, he had promised and lied so many times.  But he couldn't let her be mad at him forever.  Gohan finally gathered courage and went after her.  He used super-speed to appear in front of her.  She yelped and stepped back.  She looked up and Gohan felt his heart shatter.  Her eyes were moist and slightly red.  He had made her cry. 

"What are you staring at, you jerk?" She yelled coldly.

"Videl, please let me explain," Gohan said pleadingly.

"EXPLAIN WHAT? Explain that this whole time you were lying to me?!"

"But I did it for a reason."

"And what was your reason?"

"Well, it was because I didn't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me? You thought that lying to me would make me feel better?"

"Uh...yes."

"WELL YOU WERE WRONG AND YOU COULD NOT HAVE BEEN MORE STUPID."

Gohan looked down at Videl with sorrow in his eyes.  He had never meant to hurt her.

"I'm sorry Videl.  I never meant to hurt you.  I know how much it means to you to be the strongest."

That was the last straw. 

"First you lie to me, then you feel sorry for me, now you're calling me weak."

Gohan slapped his forehead.  "That's not what I-"

"I don't care what you have to say to me anymore.  You can do one thing for me though.  Never, _ever get near me again.  I hate you so much, Son Gohan."_

Gohan sadly watched her walk away.  How could he have let this happen?  He liked Videl a lot and now she hated him.  Gohan touched his lips.  How ironic that his first kiss was from a girl that hated him.  He blushed at the thought.  He secretly wished it wouldn't be their last kiss.  But somehow he had to make her forgive him.

***

Gohan watched as Videl ignored another one of his questions.  He had asked her how the day went and she stared coldly at him and turned her head.

"Man, you must have really done something to piss her off," Sharpener said smoothly.

Gohan just looked at the floor in shame.  Maybe he could try a more direct approach. Nah...then she'd probably try to commit homicide.  Maybe he could lock her up where she couldn't get away so she could listen to him.  There would be no point in that though.  He had no idea what to say anyway.  What could he say to change her mind?  Gohan finally concluded that if he couldn't get through with words, he'd have to get through with actions.

***

Videl slowly walked down the empty school hallway.  She was so depressed.  She still felt angry, sad, and almost any other negative emotion you could think of.  And it was all Gohan's fault.  It was so hard to avoid him all day.  He had such an adorable smile and sweet, gentle eyes. What was she talking about?  Gohan wasn't interested in her like that.  He just wanted to be her _friend._  Videl shook the thoughts out of her head.  She had to forget about him.  He was just an emotionless liar.  She laughed silently to herself as she opened her locker.  To think she was positive he wasn't Saiyaman. Videl reached for her bag but she froze as something spotted her eye.  She picked it up and smelled it.  Who in the world would give her a rose?  She picked up the tag and she clenched the stem.  She couldn't believe Gohan would stoop so low to make her forgive him.  She was content on the inside but then she realized that he was only trying to suck up to her to make her forgive him.  She slammed her locker shut and headed towards the library.  Gohan always did after-school studying on Mondays.  Maybe this could teach him to play with her feelings.

When she walked in the library she saw Gohan's face buried in his book.  She slowly walked up to him until he noticed her.  He looked up and his face lit up.

"Hey Vide-" 

Gohan was interrupted as her hand slammed down on the table.  Rose petals flew and scattered everywhere.  

"I think you dropped this."

Gohan watched as Videl stomped away.  He looked at the broken rose and felt a stab in his heart.  She sure was cold.  He had meant no harm.  He took a deep breath.  He was going to have to try and talk to her again.

*** 

Tears fell from Videl's eyes as she drove her copter over the city.  She hadn't meant to be so insensitive.  It was just that it hurt her so bad just to look in his eyes.  She didn't even know why she felt that way.

***

Gohan walked to his classroom, slightly nervous. He had Videl in this class with him so he knew it was going to be a little awkward.  He just hoped Sharpner would mind his own business.  He looked at Videl, who was just staring into space.  He took his seat and waited for the class to be over. He couldn't stand sitting close to Videl and not being able to talk to her.

"Okay kids, simmer down, simmer down." The teacher said in his usual perky voice. "Today, we are going to be starting our new project. And I'm happy to announce that it is going to be a partnered project." Gohan and Videl both face-faulted.  Naw…what are the odds.

"You will both need to be able to meet outside of school at least two times a week.  Now this is going to be a slightly difficult project so I'm going to need everyone's cooperation. Now let me announce everyone's partner.

Erasa and Jiek

…

Sharpner and Mikaya

…

Tamia and Michei

…

Gohan and Videl

….

Videl took one deep breath.  This couldn't be happening.  She looked over at Gohan and he seemed to be in shock as well.  This was going to be just peachy.

***

Heh…Buu cracks me up. Review!! 

***


	6. Don't Be Stubborn

The Mystery Of Saiyaman

_…Don't Be Stubborn!_

*******

"So, Videl. Do you know anything about our report," Gohan said as he laughed uneasily and scratched the back of his head.

"But aren't you the genius, _Saiyaman_?"  Videl said sarcastically.

Gohan looked around, hoping no one had heard her.

"Videl, you've got to keep it quiet! Someone will hear you."

"Who cares?" Videl said coldly.

Gohan looked at her for a few moments and she looked back at him, hatred present in her eyes. Her gaze didn't waver and Gohan looked down in defeat. There was no way he could win with her. She was just too darned stubborn. The awkward silence between the two teens ended when the teacher spoke.

"Since this report is so simple, it will be due on Monday. This means you have the whole weekend to work on it. You and your partner should both be cooperative and meet somewhere to work. I expect excellent work from all of you. You are dismissed when the bell rings."

Gohan looked at Videl expectantly. He hoped he could just do it himself.

"Meet me in Satan Park tomorrow at noon.  We'll finish the project there. And _don't_ be late," Videl said sternly. 

Gohan nodded.  She was worse than his mother when she was angry.  Well, at least she spoke to him, even though it wasn't very nicely.

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

Gohan slowly walked to the park.  He knew it was going to be a long day.  If only this ordeal had never happened, Videl would still be friends with him.  She really was a sweet girl but when she got angry, she got _very_ angry. Now he knew he would have to do a lot to make her forgive him.  

When he saw Videl she was sitting at an empty table writing something down.  She was dressed differently, with jean shorts and a purple blouse that wasn't as loose as her other shirts. Gohan put his books down and it caught her attention. She looked surprised, but when she focused her eyes she gave him a cold glare.

"It's about time. What took you so long? Were you saving a cat from a tree?" Videl said as she chuckled slightly.

Gohan frowned as he sat down.  He was right across from Videl, which was very disturbing. He began to write notes, hoping he would leave the park without having to argue with Videl. 

When Gohan finished his notes he looked up to see Videl, who was slightly turned around looking at the beautiful scenery that the park held. It was so nice to see a gaze from her that wasn't angry. He only saw that when he was her friend but now that she hated him, all he saw was a frown.

Videl turned around quickly when she noticed his eyes on her. "What are you staring at _Saiyadork_."

"Oh, nothing," He said as he turned back to his work. "I was just wondering why you were so sensitive," Gohan said as he continued to write. He could almost feel her heated glare. He knew it would piss her off pretty badly but he hoped it would give her the chance to listen to him.

"I'm not sensitive!" Videl yelled as she stood up.

"So why are you so mad?" Gohan didn't even look at her. 

"Because you lied to me," She stated quite loudly as she slammed his book shut causing him to look at her. Maybe he should have just kept his mouth shut.

"I never wanted to keep it a secret from you, but I-"

"I don't want to hear your story, Gohan. Just shut up and leave me alone. Hopefully this is the last time I ever have to come near you."

Gohan opened his books. Why did she have to be so mean? Why couldn't she just listen? This situation wasn't going to get any better if she wasn't going to let him speak.

Videl stared at him guiltily and angrily.  She was being so mean to him and he never said anything back. He really was such a sweet guy, but why did he have to lie to her.  So many people have lied to her before but she was never this angry. Videl figured she was jealous. He was so strong, fast, and he even knew how to fly. Where did he learn it from?

"Gohan?"

He looked up surprised. No Saiyatrash?

"What is it?"

"Where did you learn to do all that stuff?"

Oh great. Why did she have to ask that question? He could never tell her the truth. She wouldn't believe him anyway. But he didn't want to lie to her again. He looked into her eyes, which held anticipation, curiousness and a hint of pain.

"I've trained most of my life," he said shakily.

"Well I've trained all of my life and I still can't do that stuff. No one can."

"Maybe I just trained harder." Gohan slapped himself mentally. 

Videl clenched her fist as she tried to regain her temper. She had trained so hard every moment she could and he tells her he trained more. He had no right to say that.

"That's the problem. You think you're so good, don't you Gohan? Well, I have a challenge to you Mister. Fight me."

Gohan almost chocked on air. "I CAN'T FIGHT YOU!!"

"Oh yes you can. And you are. If you don't, you're little secret won't be a secret anymore."

"No please, Videl.  This can't become public knowledge."

"Then fight me."

"We can't fight. We're in a public park and also-"

"Who cares?! I'll drive us somewhere else. And if you run, I'll go straight to the reporters."

Gohan closed his eyes tightly. 

"Fine."

Videl smirked and decapsulized her jet copter. She quickly hopped in with Gohan right behind her.  She flew them to an empty field. She didn't want to public to find out just yet who she was.

She got in a fighting stance and Gohan just stood there with his shoulders slumped and an empty look on his face. He had never fought a girl before. Especially a girl who was so much weaker than him. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

He was surprised as her fist flew forward. He caught it easily and her knee barely missed a very sensitive spot. He grabbed her thigh to stop it and he blushed deeply, letting it go.  Videl threw another punch and kick that Gohan blocked easily. Videl tried once more, only to fail. That's how the 'fight' went. Videl punched and kicked and he blocked every move. They barely even moved from the spot where they began to fight on. 

Videl stopped, very frustrated. Gohan hardly even moved, except to block and she was sweating her ass off. He just stood there like a stone as she glared at him.

"What the hell was that?"

Gohan was surprised to hear that kind of language. She wasn't very lady-like. He gulped and shrugged his shoulders. He refused to hit her. What if she didn't move?

"Listen you stupid jerk either you fight me or everyone will now by tonight who you really are. They will flock to your house and follow you everywhere you go and you can't do anything about. If you can't lay a finger on me, you can't lay a finger on them. Think about it."

Gohan shook his head; he was beginning to get slightly angry. What was her problem? Why did she want to ruin him? He put a hand through his ruffled hair.

"I'm sorry Videl but I can't fight you. You wan-"

He was interrupted as Videl tried to punch him again. He caught her hand and squeezed it a little bit. She flinched a little bit and swung her other hand. He caught it and squeezed it slightly as well.

"Videl you need a second to listen to me and it's my turn to ask questions."

"I'm not going to listen to anything you say. You've already lied to me plenty," She said as she tried to pull her hand from his.

"I know that, Videl but I've already told you that I'm sorry. What else do you want?"

"I want you to fight me. It looks like you've finally gained some guts to talk back to me now why don't you use them to fight me."

"If I fight you, will you leave me alone about the whole Saiyaman thing? And will you forgive me?"

Videl shrugged.

"Fine." He said as he let her go. He got into a fighting stance. He wasn't even going to use two percent of his energy or power.

It surprised Videl that he was the first to make a move as his hand flew forward before she could blink. It hit her right in the cheek. She thought it was going to hurt extremely because the way his hand was moving so fast. It hurt, but not badly. She ignored the pain and went after Gohan. He blocked every punch and even landed a few hits. This is what it was going to take for her to forgive him. He couldn't believe he was even fighting her. He shouldn't. Gohan was completely concentrating on his own thoughts and he forgot how gentle he was supposed to be. He punched Videl in the mouth and she slid backwards through the dirt.

"Videl!" He ran to her and tried to help her up but she quickly pushed him away.

"Go away. I don't need your help." Her lip was bruised and bleeding and she was having a hard time regaining her balance. He tried to help her but she pushed him away again. 

"Get away, you jerk!" She yelled once more.

He stepped away and she got up, ready to fight again.  She smirked as she wiped her lip.

"That was just a lucky punch."

"I'm not going to fight you," he stated as he grabbed his books from the jet copter and began to walk off. You can tell the world but I won't fight you, Videl.

Videl started to run after him. "Where do you think you're going? You can't just leave. This fight wasn't over. Yeah I will tell the world but if you don't stop right now I will never speak to you again."

He stopped. He didn't know what to do anymore.  Videl caught up to him and looked up at him angrily. He had pain written in his eyes. Why couldn't he just fight her? She knew he could beat her and that she was just making him angry so why didn't he just beat the crap out of her. Could it possible that all he wanted was for her to forgive him? Well she had forgiven him along time ago. She was practically in love with Gohan and she wanted to prove herself wrong. She liked him so much because he was so sweet, and he acted like she never did anything wrong. But this also made her angry because she couldn't believe it was possible. After today, she believed that maybe it could be possible. She continued to stare at him, unaware of what to do. 

She felt a warm trickle run down her cheek.  She hadn't even noticed that her lip was still bleeding. Gohan saw it and almost panicked. He gently wiped the small amount of blood off of her chin. Videl felt heat rush to her face.  No one would have dared to touch her own blood before. He didn't even seem disgusted.

"Sorry…about that."

Videl nodded and tried to cover her lip and her blush.

"It's nothing," She said a little too softly. She felt so bad that she couldn't have a usual conversation like this with him. She didn't want to be mad at him. But it was the only thing she could do to erase the stupid emotions she was feeling towards him. She had even kissed the person she was hoping not to fall for. She hadn't known it was him of course but now that she thought of it, it was a pretty good experience. She shook her head and glared at Gohan.

"What kind of guy hits a girl?"

Gohan fell over. "But you were practically begging me to hit you."

"You didn't have to hit me so hard.  I don't know if you're immune to pain, but I'm not."

Gohan had his eyebrows deeply furrowed as he looked at the floor in shame. He didn't even want to look at her anymore. He had actually hurt his friend. He hated himself.

Videl looked up at him and he just wouldn't look at her. Maybe she could just take his guilt trip even further.

"Don't act like you've never hurt me before. You've lied to me and insulted me plenty of times. It's not anything new."

She smirked as he shut his eyes and tried to block her out.

"I thought you were my friend. But no friend I know lies like you. You just care about yourself, Gohan. You think I like the reporters at my house everyday. It was already bad, but you made it so much worse. You're classified as my new opponent and sometimes even my partner so they never stop talking about you. You-"

"That's enough." Gohan muttered.

"What are you going to do about it, Saiyatrash? Are you gonna hit me again?"

Gohan just gave her one last glance and let his books drop to the ground. He turned around, and then took off into the air.

Videl stood there, completely dumbfounded. That was unexpected. But she couldn't let him get away. She jumped in her copter and flew after him. When he came into view she frowned. He seemed pretty angry. She decided that she needed to end this know. She would tell Gohan that he was forgiven and they could be friends again. But is that what she really wanted? She wanted to be his friend, but she also wanted to be something else. Videl shook her head, trying to erase the thoughts from her head. He would never see her that way, he just saw her as a pain. She saw him land and she landed right behind him. They were on the roof of a tall skyscraper. She jumped out to meet the deep frown that was place on Gohan's face. She tried to hide her surprise as she smirked.

"What happened Saiyaman? Did you decide to keep fighting? Or did you-"

"That's enough, Videl!" Gohan yelled as she walked closer to her.

"I've apologized time and time again. I've done what you wanted me to do, and you get angry with me for doing so. I try my hardest to make you forgive me and you just complain."

He took a breath and Videl shut her eyes. He was yelling at her. She never thought she could actually make him angry enough to yell at her.  It reminded her of her father and she hated it. She felt her eyes burn and moisten.

…"Now what else do you want from me?? Just don't be stubborn and forget it!" Gohan shut up and looked at the expression on her face. It was one of pain and regret. He felt a familiar stab at his gut and he clenched his fists. He wished he would have never came to Orange Star High. He expected new experiences, but not like these. He was helpless. He looked her over once more and took off into the air, this time at super speed.

*******

Phew! That was a toughie. Too emotional if you ask me but I feel a writer's block coming on so I slapped something down. I hope it's not too bad. Alright, I'm gonna do a little rambling. I went to the theater last night and I watched "The Ring". It is a scary ass movie! I'm not joking either. I'm a person who doesn't get scared very easy but the movie was scary and ugly. That's the only reason I'm up at 2:28 a.m. I can't sleep! My internet also got taken off so it's probably going to be a while before I get to upload this. Okay, I'll shut up now. See you later and thanks for reading!! 


	7. No More Secrets

The Mystery Of Saiyaman

**_…No More Secrets_**

**_I'm sorry to say that this is the end of the story. I didn't want to end it but I didn't want to stretch the subject too long. I hoped all of you enjoyed reading this…**_

Gohan watched the cool fall night through his small bedroom window. It was way past his normal bedtime. But since the incident with Videl the day before, he hadn't been able to do anything but think about her. She was one of the sweetest people in the world. She had these eyes that would just sparkle when she smiled and laughed. But that was her good side...When people manage to piss her off (especially him) her smile would disappear. Oh geez, how he hated to make her mad. But he always did something to piss her off. That was his problem though. He always screwed everything up. She would probably never speak to him again. The only thing he could do was avoid her until he left that school. He lost a friend, and there was nothing more he could do...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gohan, once again, tried to remain calm under her glare. She only stared at him like that when she was mad. He sketched on his paper trying his best to avoid any kind of contact with the fiery female. When the bell rang he quickly scurried out for lunch. On any normal day, he would have gladly gone and stuffed his face with his friends. But Videl would be there so he would have to find something else to do. He walked to a secluded area in the distance; hopefully no one would bother him here. He stuffed his first sandwich in his mouth still gazing around, making sure no one was coming. He relaxed a little and continued eating his large lunch.

"Hey Gohan."

"Gyah!" Gohan almost chocked on his food. He swallowed the asked, "Videl, wh..what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Videl asked back.

Gohan didn't answer her question. His eyes just remained towards the floor. He suddenly lost his appetite. He knew the conversation would somehow go wrong, and they'd end up fighting again. It was best if they just didn't communicate. The awkwardness between them was driving Videl crazy. He got up to leave, but she pulled him back down.

"Could you please stop ignoring me? Please?"

"I'm not ignoring you," Gohan said, still looking at the floor.

Videl frowned at as she scoot closer to him. He became quite jittery. The only time Videl got close was when she was planning something evil.

"You know, it's not good to talk to the floor," She whispered and Gohan shot up.

"I'm not talking to the floor!" He yelled. He looked at her then looked far ahead. They sat there for a few moments. Videl was contemplating and Gohan was waiting for the bell to ring.

"I'm sorry, Gohan," Videl said quietly. Gohan finally looked at her and saw the sincerity in her eyes.

"It...It's okay."

"No it's not. I've been such a jerk to you since I found out you were Saiyaman. I guess I was just jealous or something. Everything I did was stupid and I should have-"

"No. It's really okay Videl. I should have never lied to you."

"You mean that?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"Yeah..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Videl sighed as she cuddled up in all her warm blankets and sheets. Her and Gohan finally had piece again. But why did she feel like there was something missing? Could it be that she wanted something more than friendship? Videl never cared about her relationships with guys but Gohan was so...different. He was such a wuss. But she never would have imagined the things that he was capable of. Flying, bending metal, lifting busses. Where did it end? He could have swatted her like a fly but he never did. He always put up with her, and was nice to her, and just the way he smiled was so... Videl wanted to squeal with excitement but she never would have forgiven herself. Maybe the things she was feeling for Gohan was the real deal. Maybe it was just raging hormones. She remembered her mother telling her something before she left. She told her that the only way you could find out a mystery was to go at it. She had solved the mystery of Saiyaman. But she still had one more. The mystery of Gohan...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After landing on the roof of the school building, Gohan changed back into his normal form. He had only a minute to spare.

"Hey, Gohan!"

"Whoa, Videl. You always manage to scare me."

"So that's how you get to school?"

Gohan blushed hiding his watch behind his sleeve.

"Yeah...that's it."

"Could I have a closer look at it?" Videl asked, smirking.

Oh no. What was she up to? He began to sputter out phrases of getting to class when she got a hold of his arm and pulled the sleeve back. He felt her inch in closer and put his arm around her.

"Uh..Hey Videl? What are you doing? I don't think we should be this close. I mean if anyone-" Gohan was quickly hushed as Videl put her lips on his. Gohan gasped and his eyes widened. She kissed him again! Why did he always have to be in the worst situations? He had his hands on her back in an awkward position but he really had no other clue what to do. Last time Videl kissed him, it drove him crazy. What could he do now? When he finally regained his composure he pulled back a little, blushing immensely.

"...Videl?"

She looked at him, her eyes searching his face. She blinked hard, and then looked at the floor in shame. Gohan felt nothing for her. It was just friendship. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she retreated from the confused figure. She walked away slowly, but Gohan walked right behind her.

"What's wrong, Videl? And why did you do that?"

Videl turned around and said, "I don't know, but I wish I hadn't."

"Why?" 

"Just forget it."

He grabbed her arm. "Please tell me what's wrong. We're friends now, remember. No more secrets."

Videl looked at him, not sure of what to think. He had no special emotions for her, other than friendship, right? Maybe she should just tell him the truth. The truth? Yeah right. What was she supposed to tell him? Hey Gohan, I love you?

Videl's train of thought was interrupted when she felt warm lips meet her own. It took her a short while to realize it, but her heart fluttered and her whole body warmed when she realized it was Gohan. His sweet kisses sent shivers up her spine. His lips moved over hers and he soon slowly traveled down to her neck, kissing her all the way and she sighed. She looked at him and he seemed to be in deep concentration, yet enjoying himself. He kissed and sucked lightly at her tender flesh. Wow...she didn't know he could be so...active. Videl blushed as she still felt his warm breathe against her neck. She was shivering and it wasn't from the morning chill. He stopped kissing her but his head remained buried in her neck. She could feel his warm breathe on her and she shuddered slightly. She guessed that he was too embarrassed to look at her. It was okay though. No matter what Gohan did, it was okay. It would always be okay. She wrapped her arms around him and they met in a gentle embrace. Only moments passed and he slowly bent down and whispered so softly in her ear, "I love you, Videl." She smiled, her face glowing. "I love you too..._Great Saiyaman._"


End file.
